


A touch of courage

by RQ_drabbles (ravenclawsquill)



Series: Drabbles [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: dracoharry100, Drabble, M/M, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 09:31:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8051134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenclawsquill/pseuds/RQ_drabbles
Summary: Getting fingered for the first time requires a certain degree of bravery.





	A touch of courage

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dracoharry100 - Challenge 450: Brave

Harry’s slick finger skims, featherlight, over my puckered hole. A sharp gasp escapes my lips.

This is virgin territory.

His earnest green gaze pins me in place as he breaches me, slowly, surely.

“You're doing really well, Draco … so brave.”

I don't feel brave; I’m daunted by this and desperate for it in equal measure.

He waits, perfectly still, until my clenched muscles loosen their grip.

I'm burning with shame and pain and – suddenly – pleasure.

I moan when he grasps my leaking prick. Every sensation is amplified as he strokes me, inside and out. It’s almost unbearable.

“Please,” I gasp.


End file.
